


гудрон

by razoomovskaya



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razoomovskaya/pseuds/razoomovskaya
Summary: цинизм по имени твик
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	гудрон

у крэйга спутанные длинные-длинные паучьи пальцы, которые он полунервно прячет в карманах растянутой синей куртки. у крэйга косая спина и сутулый взгляд, позвонки торчат, тянут спинную кожу, как голодные трубы из ремонтируемого с неизвестное количество времени здания. мол, сломай их, неаккуратным движением разрушь то, что было создано предками, подбери синонимы к слову "уничтожить" и сделай это.

у крэйга тяжелые веки и линейно прямой нос, длиннее положенного (особенно если сидит сбоку). у крэйга нет проблем кроме бунтующих гормонов и россыпи нервных прыщей на широком лбу, которые он успешно маскирует сальными волосами природной черни. пряди прячутся в потрепанной шапке с обглоданными веревками, упорно пытаются выглядеть так, как ставит себя их обладатель. 

без зазрения совести крэйг упивается его вниманием. безэмоционально, почти не показывая вид, но внутренне ликуя, что так происходит. он, конечно, своими губами _/искусай их докровидокровидокрови/_ не произнесет такого, не выкрикнет вслед удаляющемуся стэну, что было круто. что рад был видеть, что рад был знать, что рад был быть.

s'il vous plaît, только дыши почаще. подавай признаки жизни и околачивайся с этим СДВГэшным столько, сколько потребуется. просто вдумайся, сколько чести одному только твоему существованию.

стэн сидит на краю крыши, подогнув правую ногу под себя - весьма неудобно и уже затекает, но это все полная чушь в сравнении с, например, температурой и чувствами. он глубоко, мелко дышит, создавая вокруг себя облако белесого пара, и заполняет свою бестолковую голову размышлениями. никак не дойдет, что и зачем он все это время делал и делает. свали-нахер-такер в тысячный раз. прямо-налево-налево в примерно этот же. 

у него крэйг, а у крэйга твик. 

хэй, - говорит он крэйгу за чашечкой такого любимого кофе с метом _/выблюйвыблюйвыблюй/_ , - а разве так и должно быть? в смысле, японки давно переехали, кореянок депортировали, а китаянок лишили лицензии на приготовление выгнившей до косточек курицы - почему вы продолжаете это делать?

хэй, - говорит он крэйгу простывшим голосом, - вам нет смысла больше терпеть, или играть, или делать в принципе (дрочите друг другу? сосетесь? обнимаетесь?) что-либо. 

хэй, - крэйг выливает ему за шиворот остывший кофе с голубой синтетикой, - что я-то не так делаю?

что мне сделать, крэйг?

у стэна слиплись в комок ресницы от долгого взгляда на снежное небо и выветрились последние алкогольные градусы, и стэн не знает, как еще себя развлечь. стэн пялит на горизонт и думает, что это было бы охуительной местью вселенной за все его прошлые грехи (но, к сожалению, вселенная на вопрос о них лишь молчит в трубку). 

привет, чувак, как жизнь? видел новую серию игры престолов? а? блин, я обещал поиграть в ведьмака с картманом, - говорит раздражающе веселый рыжий голос, - честное слово, я бы пришел, если бы не это. _/если бы не айк/если бы не кузен/если бы не дополнительные/если бы не картманкартманкартман/._

(кенни мог бы прийти к нему, если бы нахуй не сдох)

у крэйга в шкафчике висит фотография страйпи, приклеенная куском скотча без использования ножниц. в окружении минимума из набора прилежного ученика, на голой, не тронутой маркерами и стикерами дверце. стэн закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не дай иисусе не спросить про его самочувствие (хотя в этом бы случае такер выдал бы ежедневную порцию посылов на хер и обратил на него внимание). 

стэну не жалко никого. он забил на спасение животных, акции на запрет торговли шкурами песцов, на сортировку мусора по цветным ведрам - батарейки в красное, пластик в зеленое, марша в синее, - и на самого себя забил больше всех. он кричит, мол, найдите команде достойного квотербека! выгоните к сатане этого тайт-энда! сделайте что-нибудь, чтобы вытащить нас на лигу! он кричит, мол, вэнди, шикарно выглядишь! токен отличный парень! я искренне!

а потом на него опрокидывают разведенный водой кофеин. 

стэн марш - собака, недобитая проезжавшей мимо машиной. водитель был так глуп, слеп и стар, что спутал ее с пакетом, и счастливо промчался мимо, не оставив после себя ничего. водитель был так глуп и счастлив, что ему было совсем не до ее перебитых ног, что ему было насрать с высокой колокольни на то, что она тоже чувствует что-то. главное - все будет хорошо. не с ней, но у водителя.

у стэна цинизм по имени твик. твик всклокоченный, волосы-пакли, верещит что-то нечеловеческим голосом, лезет на рожон и нетерпеливо спорит. прячется за спину такера. носит заколки и бинты. постоянно ходит в синяках и царапинах. твик не занимается сэлфхармом - над ним жизнь достаточно поиздевалась, чтобы делать подобное еще и самостоятельно. у него слабая воля и низкий болевой порог. а еще у него крэйг.

у стэна крэйга нет, поэтому он его ненавидит. 

стэн сидит на крыше и растирает руками озябшие мышцы. где-то вдалеке взвизгивают петухи, но сейчас закат, и он не имеет понятия, чего это им приспичило. жует кусок гудрона и думает, что хочет крэйга, но понятия не имеет, что делал, если бы он у него был. само-сопротивление своим понятиям - он знал бы, что делать с, например, рэд - он водил бы ее в кино, покупал тако и показывал напольную лампу с проекцией созвездий, - но вот что делать с такером, он ума не приложит. и в этом вся соль.

стэн запрокидывает голову.

эй, - говорит он вслух и закрывает глаза, подставляя онемевшее от холода лицо потоку позднего, безвкусного снега. 

_эй._


End file.
